techfandomcom-20200213-history
NJN50
NJN50 is a Level 10 Clan in the ''Clash of Clans'' game run by Supercell, which can be played using apps on the iOS and Android Operating Systems. The clan was established 2015-06-19 with ID #9LGV0990, and was named in memory of WNJN-TV, the New Jersey Network (NJN) TV Station on UHF Channel 50 in Montclair, New Jersey, the favorite TV station of the founders for many years. Management The clan is run by Sinbad, the Leader, and the following Co-leaders (in alphabetical order): * Baybie Gurl * Bowie * Crash889 * forest(1) * forest 2 * G Patel * Heisenberg * Jena * Naters * rh2 * Robin Hoodlum 2 * Snarkie * tpatel Rules # Let the Canadian teams Win! LOL. Be active and polite. # English required. # Donate as requested. # Promotions as seen fit. # Must use both war attacks on targets assigned by Management. # Grow, build, become more powerful, and have fun. # Bring in your friends. # No rushed THs. See the section below about Walls. # More than 50 War Stars. # Must be TH5+. # You must donate at least half as many troops as you receive, each season. # We war. That's what we do. If you join us opted out or having just fled while at war, you cannot war with us. # Failure to heed these rules is punishable by demotion, removal from war selection, or termination. Standard Attack Strategy * All players attack their equal number first (targets are reserved for 12 hours). * Subsequent attacks are for cleanup (can only be on reserved targets after 12 hours). * Targets are only reserved for 12 hours on a "you snooze, you lose" basis. Attack Strategy 2016-01-25 * Bottom five players attack their equal number first (targets are reserved for six hours). * Top five wait for war to unfold. * The rest attack two below their number on screen (two above numerically; targets are reserved for six hours). * Subsequent attacks are for cleanup (can only be on reserved targets after six hours). * Targets are only reserved for six hours on a "you snooze, you lose" basis. Attack Strategy 2017-01-29 * All players attack their equal number first (targets are reserved for 21 hours). * Subsequent attacks are for cleanup (can only be on reserved targets after 21 hours). * Targets are only reserved for 21 hours on a "you snooze, you lose" basis. Attack Strategy 2017-03-05 * All players attack a target they are sure they can 3-star first. * Subsequent attacks are for cleanup (or for another 3-star if no cleanups are available), making sure to get the third star. * If you are not sure how your army will do, ask for a friendly challenge. You will get experience, but will neither gain loot nor lose troops. Walls It is vitally important to our war effort that walls be upgraded at least to the lowest level unlocked at your previous Town Hall level, as per the following table: External links * Official Twitter @NJN50Clan * Official Facebook NJN50Clan * bitly link for this page http://bit.ly/NJN50 * Our favorite upgrade guide